


My Only Weakness

by KissMeSenseless



Category: One Direction (Band), game of thrones
Genre: Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, Romance?, Shameless Smut, fluff?, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeSenseless/pseuds/KissMeSenseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis grows up in House Lannister and Harry grows up in House Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

"F-fuck,"She grabbed onto his biceps as he thrusted up into her.

Louis groans sharply, releasing inside her, and then dropping onto the maroon-colored and silk embroidered sheets on the king-sized bed, panting.

She drops next to him, her chest heaving up and down, a lazy smile grazing her lips,"Never been fucked by a Lannister bef-"

"Out," Louis mumbles, running a hand through his hair, staring up at the flames that encircle the gold chandelier above him.

She immediately gets up and covers herself with her teared up clothes, she bows shortly," _M'Lord_ ,"and then closes the door behind her.

Louis hops off the bed, grabs a pair of trousers and wears it, tucking in his manhood.

He walks out to the other side of the room and pushes aside beige tinted curtains, walking out to the balcony, overlooking King's Landing and the Westeros lands beyond.  

The night was dark, and a cool breeze caressed his caramel skin.  

He lifted his arms at his side, and closed his eyes, feeling his sweat evaporate when he hears a soft grunt. 

"Seven hells," a voice curses below.

Louis opens his eyes and walks over to the edge of the balcony and places both hands on the stoned railing and looks down to see a mop of messy dark brown curls, shuffling about.

The boy was dressed in a proper black attire, holding a lengthy stone sword as he tried to practice his form by swinging the sword then aiming it towards no one in particular.

Louis watches the boy's pink tongue peek out in concentrate and frustration as he struggled to hold it up for more than five seconds.  Louis' mouth curves into a smirk instantly, and he turns around to leave.

 

Harry had just arrived from Winterfell with his family, which included all of House Stark.

His first instinct was to venture out and witness the Iron Throne in all its glory for himself.  

Harry concluded it wasn't all that impressive, but his sisters and brothers ogled at the sight, each envisioning themselves upon the mighty Throne.  

Harry had always had high expectations and was never easily impressed.  A trait his mother liked to think he got from her; who was equally unfazed by the so called 'King's Landing'.

But Harry had to admit, the land was green and filled with riches only the Gods could afford.  

 

That night, he escaped the feast held for the Stark's arrival held by the Baratheons in the Great Hall and grabbed his sword to practice his form outside the castle.

Harry was a quick learner, but sword fighting with his brother back home was the most difficult thing he had ever encountered.  Determined to prove his 'manhood', he practically practiced at every opportunity.

The green eyed boy realized he was lacking in strength and that motivated him to overcome it.  He felt the cool night's air brush across his face and took a deep breath, before starting the practice.  He lifted the sword aimlessly when-

"Looks like we have a Stark,"A smooth voice with a tint of raspiness to it commented from behind him.

Harry turned around to see a boy with bright blue eyes and messy hair that pointed in all directions, leaning against a tall pillar with his arms crossed. "Looks like it,"He acknowledged, giving away his allegiance,"..You are?"

Louis walks up to him, taking his sword,"Much better at this than you are,"He replied smugly and swung the blade around a few times, showing off before holding it up against Harry's milky white neck, which seemed to glow under the moonlight.  Harry's eyes slightly widen through his lashes.

Louis retrieved the sharp end away from his neck and hands it over,"Good sword, could've killed you with my eyes closed," he mentions casually.

"You wouldn't,"Harry challenged, yet took it quickly from Louis' grasp, holding it close to his side, holding his breath.

Louis' eyes then focused in on Harry's, eying him intensely, almost mocking him.  Harry feels small all of a sudden. "I would,"He clarifies shortly, and Harry believes him, his heart racing,"But then we'd have to pay a debt so..You're not worth it,"Louis finishes, attempting to leave.

Harry releases his held in breath, and then another fear overtakes him,"..You're house Lannister?" the phrase 'A Lannister Always Pays his Debts' running through his mind from the children's book his mother read to him as child.

Louis turns around and sarcastically bows,"Well _done_ princess,"then he rolls his eyes and turns on his heals to leave, before saying,"Wolves are out, might want to run back to mommy,"

Harry frowns, thinking his 'mommy' was right.  The Lannisters were rude, arrogant and not to be played with.  

Harry wanted to return to Winterfell.   

 

 

In the Great Hall, the next day, the noblemen of King's Landing gathered together and stood before the Iron Throne and their King. 

Harry stood alongside the well-mannered Starks dressed in posh black and the Lannisters stood on the other side of the room, dressed in maroon and gold.  

Louis looked back and forth between the speech-giving King and the Starks, his attention fleeting constantly.  He fidgets around carelessly, glancing once again at the Starks when his eyes catch green ones eyeing him. 

He calms down and holds the gaze and the curly-haired boy does the same, both unwilling to lose the 'battle'.

They both look away swiftly when people around them resume their hustle and bustle, the King's speech completed.  Harry stays close to his older brother who was always very protective of his younger siblings.  He watches everyone, especially the Lannisters.

He then notices Louis walk out to join the other Lannister boys his age to a trial in combat, just outside the castle walls.  He follows, hiding behind a pillar, when he had a full view of the play.

Harry bit his lips, realizing Louis was good with a sword in his hands, _really_ good.  He wondered if Louis would teach him, so he could impress his older brother after returning to Winterfell.  But then he figured learning from a boy as arrogant as Louis would be simply unforgivable.

He closely watches Louis work his way around the ground, throwing attack after attack when his sword suddenly pierces through the boy's heart, splattering his blood across the floor.  Harry winces.

"You!" a boy with brown eyes yells, looking straight at him.

Harry gasped slightly, finding out he'd been caught by one of the boys crowded around Louis.

The group of seven boys turn to look at him, including Louis, who wipes a dash of blood across his chin.

Harry finally completely reveals himself from behind the pillar and plays with his fingers behind his back, a nervous habit. 

The brown eyed boy smirks,"Oh a Stark.."And the other boys laugh,"..Well then, C'mon, you're next,"he urges mischievously. 

Harry was only slightly terrified.  It was only the worst case scenario.  Standard, really.

Harry clears his throat, and wraps his fingers around the sword's handle, and retrieves it.  His hands only shook once, before he grasped it firmly.

Louis raises an eyebrow,"Can you hold it up this time, curly?"He teases, swinging his own sword in circles.  The boys around him laugh for good measure.

Harry's brow furrows,"There is no honor in killing someone younger than you,"

Louis snorts,"Who the fuck cares about _honor_?" He hisses, approaching closer.  

Harry gulps, yet doesn't step back,"W-what are the rules of the game?" He knows, but he asks anyways, his eyes glued onto Louis'.

The boys laugh again, some holding their stomach,"Only one rule pretty boy.. _Live_ ," and with that Louis' sword clanks with his and Harry immediately holds the sword with both his hands, pressing his lips together, concentrating on the other boy's sword.

The boys around them yelled and shouted, "Come on, Louis!"

Suddenly Harry tripped on a rather large rock and fell to the ground, his sword falling a few feet away from him.  He looked up at Louis with pleading eyes, as he supported himself on his elbows, legs slightly spread.

"Just finish him!" The boys started to yell, as they stared at each other, Harry slightly panting and Louis completely calm and collected.

"No,"Louis stated, and threw his sword to the ground next to the curly-haired boy,"S' too easy,"

The boys rolled their eyes, but followed him back inside.

Once they were completely gone, Harry closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

Now Harry _really_ wanted to go back to Winterfell.

 

At the dining later that night, the Starks and Lannisters sat across from each other, the heads of their families discussing land, politics and the potential existence of Dragons once again.

Harry and Louis sat across each other, fumbling with their food.

Harry refused to make eye contact with Louis, feeling Louis' gaze on him every now and then.

Harry's father and Louis' father laugh especially louder together at the end of the table, and they both look their way.

"My son's rather talented in that field, M'sure he wouldn't mind teaching your boy a few tricks here and there," 

Harry's eyes widen and Louis frowns, both realizing they were talking about sword fighting. "Fath-" They both start, then look at each other, then look down.

Harry's father raises an eyebrow,"Harry, son, this is a great opportunity, you could start tomorrow,"

Harry simply nods, but Louis' eyes narrow over at his own father,"Father, we're supposed to go hunting tomorrow,"He reminds him, muttering.

His father suddenly remembers that,"We could always postpone i-"

Louis immediately gets up, wooden chair screeching, attracting attention before walking over to Harry and dragging him up by the wrist.

"Louis!" his father grimaces.

The young Lannister ignores him and turns around to leave, dragging Harry along without looking at him,"We'll practice tonight instead,"

Harry didn't mind so he stayed quiet.  

Louis' father apologizes for his son's behavior,"He's hot headed, that one..Worries me sometimes,"

 

 

Louis leads Harry up a few stone steps and through several long-winded dark halls.

"Can you release me?"Harry ask, annoyed.  

Louis lets go of his arm and tells him to hurry up.  Harry skips a bit behind him to catch up to the boy, who was fast-pacing, unnecessarily.

Louis slams open the doors to his bedroom and Harry looks around in awe.  Slightly taken aback by how spacious the place is. Then he looks over at the balcony.  "That's beautif-"

"Take out your sword,"Louis rushes him, taking off his fancy attire to be left with only a tunic and trousers.  He walks over to the side table and pours himself a glass of wine and slams it down harshly on the table after a gulp.

Harry misses Winterfell.

 

 

 

 


	2. Long Live The King

 

After a good half an hour, Harry's tongue peaks out in desperation as he tries to defend himself from the continuous swings Louis relentlessly takes on him, when finally the latter comes to an abrupt stop, making Harry blink up at him.

"Something the matter?" panting as he adjusts the sword in his hands, ready to go at it again immediately.

Louis snorts, and wipes the sweat off his forehead,"As a matter of fact, _yes_ ,"

Harry brings the sword down to his side, and bites his bottom lip, holding it in, and staring wide-eyed at the other boy.  Louis puts his hands on his hips and simply stares right back, a slight frown in his expression, clearly unimpressed.  

Harry stutters, "..I-I don't remember the steps-"

Louis silences him with a quick motion of his hand, and sighs loudly,"There are no fucking 'steps'," The older boy massages his temple, and Harry begins nibbling at his lips nervously, "You don't fight on the battle field with rehearsed steps prepared for you and the other bloke,"

Harry blinks a couple times before releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth and nods earnestly, feeling small,"Okay..Then what do I do?"

"Just get some rest,"Louis suggests monotonously, and Harry's expression falls, but he turns around to leave to do just that.  "And curly.."

And Harry turns around a little too quickly, eyeing the blue-eyed boy, waiting for his next words.

Louis throws his sword to the floor carelessly,"Be here when the sun rises, no sooner, no later,"

Harry breaks into a smile, that only grew bigger by the second,"I will, I won't disappoint you,"He bows shortly, grinning madly,"I prom-"

"Leave before you embarrass yourself further,"Louis warns, but a slight smile tugs at his lips, wondering what exactly he got himself into.

Harry bows again, and gives him one last genuine smile before walking out and shutting the doors behind him.

 

That night Harry kept dozing off and jolting awake, just to sit up on his fluffy bed to look out the balcony window and make sure the sun hadn't risen too far yet.  

He then snuggles in closer to his pillow and dozes off a few more times.

 

Louis turns on his side to sleep, wondering if he'd really made the right decision to coach the Stark boy instead of going on the marvelous hunt he planned with his father. 

With a sigh, he closes his eyes and lets sweet slumber take him.  

 

**THREE DAYS LATER**

 

The days were filled with fancy banquet hall dining's, lengthy speeches, various toasts, and massive amounts of sword practicing. 

Before practice one early morning, Harry stood upon Louis' balcony, simply admiring the greenery, watching the sea meet the land in waves of deep blue as the sun's first rays hit the glistening shores.

Louis walks into his room, cuffing up his sleeves, when he spots a head full of chocolate curls.

He walks towards the balcony,"Didn't even bother knocking, I see," he comments, standing a few feet away from the younger one, hands on the railing.

Harry breaks eye contact with the heaven before him. "We're not necessarily strangers..and besides, I live here too,"

"S'ppose you're right-"

"Who are you arranged with? For marriage?" Harry cuts him, looking back at the view, eyes focused in on the welcoming boats perched ashore. 

Louis quiets down and shrugs, looking ahead then as well,"Either a Tyrell or a Baratheon-"

"Do you think you could love her?" Harry blurts.

Louis arches an eyebrow and turns to look at him oddly, "Are you mad?" He notices Harry begin to fidget around.

Then he mumbles,"It's a simple question,"

"It's a mighty horrible one,"Louis corrects,"..There's no need for that, all you need to do is fuck her, let her raise the little ones and then..Then, fucking hell, Harry, stop complicating th-"

"Then what?" Harry urges him. He knows in their brutal world, they don't necessarily show much affection or gods forbid, _love_.  But he would like to, he thinks.  He thinks it would be wonderful to lose yourself to another person entirely and helplessly.  He read that in a book once, before it was snatched away by his older sisters.

Louis frowns at him, getting slightly defensive,"What are you getting at?" He swore the boy got odder by the day.  

Harry sighs, walking back inside.  "What's the point?"

Louis rolls his eyes,"There _is_ none," he points out obviously.

"That's the problem,"Harry mumbles, taking his sword in his hands once again, regretting he even bought the topic up.

 

 

The next day, Harry was out on the crisp green grass playing with a stray young wolf he had found from the woods, that had wondered to the far edge of the forest towards the villages. 

He cooed at the baby cub and massaged the back of his ears, earning him pleasing sounds from the exotic animal. "Are you lost? Where's your mommy?"

Harry giggled, when the grey-eyed wolf licked his hand.

"Don't go near it!" A harsh voice interrupted causing Harry to flinch, before he got up to face a tall and muscular man, wearing a Lannister's banner across his chest.

"M'lord, he's harmles-"

"You won't be saying that in a few years, lad,"Then he reached for a spear hanging from his horse and aimed it towards the lost creature.

"N-No! Please! You mustn't, I beg of you!"Harry pleaded, getting on his knees, shielding the terrified cub from the man.  Harry knew his father had always taught him to never beg so easily but he simply couldn't resist.  The little wolf needed him.

"Step away from the beast, boy!"He raised the spear even higher but Harry stubbornly hugged the wolf tighter in his arms and shook his head, his eyes becoming embarrassingly teary-eyed.  

The man let go of his spear and frowned when Harry refused to move aside.  Then he swiftly reached over to grab the frightened animal harshly from Harry's grip, drawing a whimper from the cub.

"M-M'lord, I'll make sure he doesn't harm anyon-" 

"We'll let your father handle this then,"He concluded,"We have children here, we mustn't risk this," The little wolf stared at Harry, looking more lost than ever.

 

Harry ran inside the castle feeling helpless, unable to stop the tears that were streaming down his face as he sniffed almost uncontrollably.  

He walked up a set of stairs and walked the path he took every morning and barged straight into Louis room without knocking once again.

Louis wasn't in the room so Harry slightly pouted before dropping himself onto the massive bed and softly cried into the blanket, hopelessly.

 

"Curly?" Louis questions, burrows forming a frown, as he closes the door shut behind him, coming closer to his bed. 

 Harry only sniffed harder. "H-Hey what's wrong?" he sat next to harry, his fingers jerking in reflex once, resisting the urge to run his hands through his curly locks.

Harry picked his head up, tears blurring his vision,"I want him back, Louis, I-I want him back now!"He ordered loudly, despite his vulnerable display, tears straying down his cheeks.

Louis' jaw tightens,"What happened?"Louis asks quickly, standing up, wanting to do anything. Anything to make the boy's tears stop. No one should make anyone cry like this, Louis thought.

Harry wipes his teary eyes with the back of his hands,"My wolf..He took him-He was a Lannister," Harry said firmly, frowning at the memory,"He was little and mine," he softly finished whisperingly, more to himself.   

Louis massaged the back of his neck,"Right..Come on then," and Harry hops off the bed and almost bumps against Louis' back in his eagerness. 

"What'd he look like?" Louis asks as they walk towards the throne room. 

Harry looks at him incredulously, "Like you, a  _Lannister_ ," he hisses the name and Louis raises an eyebrow at him, slightly offended at the connotation.

Harry notices Louis' dejected expression and then manages to offer him a delicate smile,"But less handsome..and less kind,"He finishes, reaching for Louis' hand to give a soft squeeze.  Then both their eyes widen as they look down at their hands. Harry lets go.  He wanted to smack himself.  Why did it feel so _natural_?  Harry's cheeks turn a dark shade of red and he keeps his head down, his curls covering his eyes.

Louis coughs, "Uh..did-did he have a beard maybe?" he stutters, the remnants of Harry's silky soft skin never leaving his palms.

"Mhm," Harry nods shortly and they say nothing else the rest of the way, with both of them keeping a good distance between themselves.

Louis was able to confront the man, being of nobler birth himself and demand the release of the wolf, which was then handed over to a delighted Harry, who kissed the cub's nose immediately. 

Harry thanked Louis over and over before the feather-haired boy had to personally order him to shut his mouth.

 

The day after that, Harry stood front row, watching Louis fight another in 'playful' combat, amidst the cheering of the rowdy boys around him.

Louis did well, he always did and Harry's cherry red lips curved up into a smile unconsciously, watching the boy move around the floor, guiding the fight.

"You Harry?" A handsome boy, not much older than Harry, asks out of the blue, standing next to him.  

Harry nods, hesitantly, eying the mysterious stranger.

"Louis' teaching you?"He asks, prying more information.

And Harry nods once again,"And who might i be talking to?"

"Name's Dane,"He replies,"So..Is he as magnificent a teacher as he is a fighter?" he asks, sleazily.

Harry snickers, smiling unwillingly,"Fighter? Louis?" making Dane chuckle.

"Haven't seen you around-"

"From Winterfell,"Harry quickly informs, making Dane nod in realization.

"Fuck!"

Harry's head snaps over at Louis and he sees a scratch on his bicep that begins to ooze blood.  "Louis!" he yells, eyes widening.

It earns him odd looks from the boys around him and one of them even voices,"S'just a scratch," casually, and Harry bites his bottom lip, looking worriedly over at the blue-eyed boy. 

Louis continues to fight before giving him the last blow to his neck.  Cheers rupture and the crowd trails behind Louis, who gives Harry a glare as he walks past him, heading inside.

Harry's mouth opens slightly in confusion, before he closes it, regaining composure,"Um..Sir Dane, pleasure to meet you and i'd love to stay and-"

"Go ahead,"Dane simply says, making way for him to catch after Louis.  And Harry smiles shyly at him before running off.

 

Harry pushes the large doors to Louis' room open to be faced with a young maid, patching Louis' cut up.

Louis sees him and rolls his eyes.  Harry frowns coming closer to him.

"What did I do?" Harry demands.

"Doesn't matter,"Louis simply says, wincing when she patted down a bit too hard.

And Harry's eyes immediately divert to his arm, and suddenly Harry knew he could make it hurt less, somehow,"You can leave,"He simply says to the girl, ignoring Louis' look of disbelief, and the girl looks at Louis confused and unsure what to do.

" _No_ , she will finish her duty,"Louis insists firmly, locking aggravated eyes with Harry, who glares back, equally aggravated. 

"I said, _leave_ ,"Harry repeated, more firmly to the girl, yet his eyes stayed firm on Louis'.  The young maiden stills her hand on the wet cloth and puts it down.

"Why don't _you_ leave?"Louis retorts wittily at the doe-eyed boy.

Harry raises an eyebrow incredulously, "Not until you tell me why we're having a tiff-"

"We're not having a fucking tiff-!"

"Then why the fuck won't you let me help you?!"Harry's yelling now, and Louis sighs loudly unwilling to answer him, looking away stubbornly.  

Harry calms himself down before pausing to say,"Fine, I'll leave,"And he turns around and walks to the door to lead himself out.

"Yeah leave," Louis shouts after him,"And give Dane my fucking regards,"Louis hisses, glaring at the back of Harry's head, which stops midway through his tracks.

"Dane?"Harry turns around, looking at him in disbelief now. His frown grows deeper,"Why the hell-..Louis we just met,"

Louis smirks, but then his expression turns annoyed,"You were leaving?" he reminds, while motioning the maid to continue patching him up.

Harry opens his mouth to speak but closes it.  But opens it again,"I will," Harry lets him know, before thinking it through and adding," I will give him your pathetic regards _all night_   _Long_ ," he draws out each syllable, pausing sensually after each word, eying Louis heatedly before turning around on his heels to push past the doors, and Louis freezes.

 

His green eyes turn glossy from the tears threatening to fall but he holds them back, making it halfway through the corridor, only to feel Louis's grasp on his arm. 

"Wait,"Louis looks everywhere but his eyes,"That can wait..Patch me up first,"He orders, rather calmly, but his grasp remained firm, even desperate.

Harry couldn't believe the amount of retorts he could throw back at him in that moment, but he couldn't find the heart to so he simply blinks at him, his lashes fluttering up and down trying to stare into Louis' ocean-blue orbs, which keep avoiding him, darting all over the place. Harry comes closer into Louis personal space, hearing both their breaths hitch, making Louis flash his piercing eyes towards the younger one, questioning his actions.  Harry feels small all of a sudden, "L-Louis i don't like it when we fi-"

"Me neither,"Louis whispers into his ears and they disappear into his room to tend to his wound.

 

**A WEEK LATER**

 

 

Following the leacherous Baratheon King's demise, rivalry and suspicion enveloped the land, suffocating the distinct Houses.    

Harry opens the door to join the rest of the Starks for a family meeting, and was surprised by the harshness in his father's voice as he ordered the guards to step outside.

"Father?"Harry calls out, worried.  

His father sees him and his expression softens,"Son, come inside,"And Harry closes the door obediently,"You are not to dwell among the Lannisters at-"

"But my lessons-"

"Harry now is not the time for tha-"

Harry frowns,"But Louis has not done anythi-"

"Harry do not talk back to your father,"His mother shushes him, warning him with her eyes."And you do not know that.  Time's different now, we must be wise,"

Harry shakes his head in protest,"But mother, it's  _Louis_ -"

Harry's father slams his fist on the table,"None of us will be in the company of _any_ Lannister! Period,"He orders, eying Harry mostly, and everyone becomes silent, fearing his fury. "We will leave the castle by dawn, it's about damn time we return to Winterfell,"

Harry's mind races.

 

Later that evening, Harry's legs tapped nervously on the ground as he helped his little sister with her writings, while his mother gathered up their clothes in baskets.

"Moth-"

"Not now Harry," She brushes off, going back and forth in circles to collect their items, clearly under pressure and impending fear.

"Mother!"One of his older sisters bursts through the doors,"Mother, they-they killed John! They just-" and she ruptures to tears.  John was their stable boy, a bright proper-mannered young lad.

Harry's mother stops and walks over to her, embracing her into her chest,"Shh, this is only the beginning," She kissed her hair, and she sniffed once, calming herself down,"Come on, help me prepare for the journey, we mustn't waste time,"

Harry presses his lips together once hard, before whispering to his little sister, "I'll be right back,"And she nods, eyes focused on her writing.

"Harry you are not to leave the room, father's orders,"His mother reminds him, raising a disappointed eyebrow.

"I know, I-I just forgot my sword at-" His mother sighs, before shaking her head.

"Be here before supper," She mutters, and Harry comes closer to her and kisses her cheek, and she hugs him back tight before going back to packing. "Quickly, dear," and Harry nods, rushing out.

 

Harry paces through the halls, almost tripping over his own feet along the way.

He, as usual, barges in, only to be faced with Louis' mother, who was known for her conniving superiority and grace.  

Harry's eyes slowly trailed down along her gorgeously embroidered maroon and gold dress.  She truly was a queen, in every sense of the word.  He tries to forget the night he eavesdropped on his father suspecting the queen of murder.

Harry clears his throat at the doorway and her eyes scan his frame, from top to bottom. Harry had always thought she was rather intimidating.

He looks up at her from beneath his lashes,"Um pardon me, I-is Louis here?" He politely asks, his voice almost sounding squeaky.

She walks over and stares him straight in the eyes,"When you find him, tell him to find me,"  

Harry nods firmly, assuring her, before bowing gracefully and exiting the room to escape her scrutiny and to find Louis.

He rushes down the stairs to exit through The Throne room where he winces at the sight of spilt blood staining the stone floor a few feet away from him.  He bites at his lips, trying his best not to get used to the smell of dead men as he carefully walks around spots of blood and exits the stench-filled hall through the corridor to meet the fresh, yet death-awaiting air.

He crouches behind stacks of hay when he saw a couple Lannister guards, waiting for god knows what.  Not knowing what to do, Harry clenched his fists around the fabric of his shirt.

His eyes grew bigger and terrified as the seconds went by, hearing swords sharpening and crows claiming their meals as the sun began to set.  It was all very morbid.

And then Harry saw him.  Louis walked through the dozens of guards and walked back towards the Great Hall, almost leaving Harry's sight, "Louis!" he shouted, before clamping his hand on his mouth, cursing at himself.  But Louis was gone.

The guards looked towards his direction, and Harry figured he was done for so he might as well at least try to make a run for the the great hall. So he did.

Soon enough he heard running footsteps behind him, but he managed to open one of the corridors and sneak in and hide behind a large black vase.  He makes it. He held in his breath, and the guards soon enough gave up and left.

 

Harry carefully made his way up the stairs to his family, once again, supper time drawing near.  His head hung low as he sat down at the table filled with bread, slices of meat, and wine. The Starks talked to each other in hushed voices as they chewed on their meal.  

Harry's mother placed one of her hands on top of his,"Did you find your sword?" she gently asks, running another hand through his curls.

Harry looks up at her with sad eyes and a blank expression, before shaking his head, not wanting to talk at the moment.  

"We will get up before dawn, children,"his father states,"Be certain you leave nothing behi-" There was knock at the door.  His father gets up, motioning for the crowd to remain silent.

He opened the door tentatively to be faced with a blue-eyed boy with soft dark brown hair. "..Lord Stark, I-May I speak with Harry?"  

Harry's ears perk up at the sound of Louis voice, his heart beating louder.  He was afraid his siblings would hear it.  He shakily gets up and practically skips to the door, unable to contain his happiness.  Louis came for him.  

"L-Louis,"Harry says softly, almost grinning, eyes twinkling green, as he gets up from the table to stand in front of him, with his hands behind his back, fingers fiddling with each other, nervously.  

"Harry,"Louis replies almost instantly, unable to hold back a half-smile as he stared into his green orbs.  Then they became aware of the questioning gazes thrown their way.

Louis clears his throat. "Uh..You-you forgot your sword at my place,"Louis quickly says holding out the sword to him, the pressured looks from the Starks making him feel fidgety and uncomfortable.  He didn't know why.  It was a simple task, really.

Harry gently took it, and looked down at his feet, hiding a blush before thanking the gods that his father spoke and saved himself from blurting out anything,"I would like to personally thank you for teaching my boy-"

"I assure you, M'lord, it was an _honor_ ,"Louis then throws a charming smile towards Harry's direction and the latter held in his breath, feeling his heart skip a beat.  

The father smiles,"We are to depart here by dawn so i wish you-"

"Dawn?" Louis raises an eyebrow, then he frowns slightly, his voice going rough,"Thats..That's quite sudden,"

"Indeed, S'not safe around here anymore,"he tells him, lowering his voice.

Louis could only nod, but he glanced at the curly-haired boy, who was still looking down at his feet.  

Everyone was quiet when, "He's quite dashing isn't he?" One of his sisters whispered, except everyone heard it.  And her older sister slightly smacked her shoulder,"You can't marry him, he's a Lannister,"

"I know but I was only sayi-"

"Girls, finish your supper,"her mother interrupted, sensing Harry's nervousness, "Louis, would you please be so kind and help Harry pack his sword into the wagon outside?"

And Louis bows, respectfully,"Be glad to,"

Harry then simply couldn't take his eyes off of Louis.  A dimply smile threatening to release itself, unable to contain his joy.  It was ridiculous.  It's a bloody  _sword_ , for heaven's sake.

He finally tears his eyes away from the older boy and looks towards his family,"I'll be right back," his father and mother nod at him.

And the two boys disappear from the doorway.

 

"You came for me.."Harry whispers to him, wanting it to sound more like a question but it turned out to be a statement.

"As did you," Louis' hand hovered at Harry's back time to time as he led him down the stairs, occasionally looking out for any head figures they should avoid.

Harry feels their hands brush at some points along the way, but neither of them pulled away this time.  A blush creeps up on Harry's pale cheek once again.

 

Louis takes the sword from Harry's grip and tosses it into the wagon, hurriedly, then he turns to look at Harry, who was slightly shivering from the icy cold night air.

Harry plays with his fingers once again, watching the caramel-skinned boy run a hand through his hair frustratedly, then Louis speaks. "You're leaving," It was said with no emotion other than disappointment laced with an incomprehensible anger.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but his head snapped towards a couple of the Lannister guards walking towards them clumsily, completely intoxicated.  He inches closer to Louis' frame.

Louis immediately stood in front of Harry instinctively,"He's with me," Harry's breath hitches.

"Shouldn't be out here," One of the guards slur a bit, but he turns around to leave with the rest of his group, leaving the two young boys alone.

Once the silence settles in and the moon radiates above them, Louis becomes restless all of a sudden, "You should-you should always remember to keep your hands sturdy on the sword..And keep your eyes on the other-"

"Louis-"

"And never let your guard down or-"

"Louis M'cold,"Harry quickly says, red-nosed and pale cheeked, and louis' voice trails to a stop.  Harry knew Louis was thinking of tomorrow already, but he didn't want to just yet.  He wanted to forget everything, just for the night.

Louis watched Harry shiver,"Let's head inside-"

"No,"Harry shakily says, voice wavering from the cold,"I..I want..I want to stay with you for a bit longer," 

Before thinking through what he was about to do, Louis' hands hesitantly reached out to hold Harry's hands in his, getting a startled look from Harry,"L-Louis.."

His hands were silky soft, "I meant, my bedroom,"Louis mumbles slightly, fingertips caressing the boy's palms, simply feeling his skin brush against his. "For a little while,"

And Harry blushes harder than ever before,"Oh,"

"N-No i mean-I would never sleep with you like _that_ ,"Louis clarifies, stuttering, feeling his cheeks heat up, struggling to push thoughts of Harry's slender legs wrapped around his waist away.

Harry then stared at him, wide-eyed, looking hurt all of a sudden. And it broke Louis.

"No! I mean-fuck,"Louis curses, suddenly aware of the amount of attention Harry's giving him now,"I mean, I would never disrespect you like..Like that,"

Harry couldn't help the smile surfacing then, and Louis couldn't help but smile back fondly at the blushing boy in front of him before saying,"Come on,"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
